solo una chica
by starsinthesky0
Summary: Continuación de Álter ego. "Lo que sucedió en el pasado que fue doloroso tiene mucho que ver con lo que somos hoy." William Glasser


**Antes de iniciar la lectura recomiendo leer antes Álter ego para comprender mejor.**

_"Lo que sucedió en el pasado que fue doloroso tiene mucho que ver con lo que somos hoy."_

_William Glasser_

Nuevamente había recibido una llamada del presidente de LME, Lory Takarada y aunque en un principio pensé que se trataba de algo relacionado con mi recientemente adquirido paciente _superestrella _"Tsuruga Ren", en realidad se debía al hecho de que tenia a alguien más para atender, el presidente me había informado de que la joven en cuestión era una de sus más prometedoras actrices en el mundo del espectáculo, una chica muy capaz pero bastante complicada.

_Nombre: Mogami Kyoko_

_Genero: Femenino_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de Diciembre_

_Nacionalidad: Japonesa_

_Edad: 17 años_

Junto a los datos aparecían dos fotografías en cuestión, una de una joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros con una dulce mirada y la otra de una chica de cabello castaño corto y mirada molesta, sorprendentemente ambas eran la misma chica.

Debido al hecho de que la información era muy escasa y realizar un diagnostico resultaba imposible la cita había sido programada para dos horas después.

_**2 Horas más tarde**_

En el momento en que llego pude notar que se encontraba un poco nerviosa pero aún así me sonrió dulcemente.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kyoko, cuide de mi por favor- .Dijo mientras se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días Kyoko-san, Mi nombre es Harumi Hinomoto y seré tu Psicóloga, comenzaremos con la sesión ¿Esta bien?

-Si

-Bien, ¿De donde vienes Kyoko-san?- Una de los datos omitidos en sus papeles era su lugar de nacimiento.

-Vengo de Kyoto

-Ya veo...¿Por que razón decidiste venir a Tokyo?- Tenia que investigar la situación a fondo.

Apenas oyó aquella pregunta se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos observándome detenidamente.

-Kyoko-san, todo lo que digas aquí sera completamente confidencial- Aclare.

-Esta bien...- Después de eso, me hablo sobre la razón por la que había llegado a Tokyo, debido al aprovechamiento de un sujeto X, el cual denomino _'Bastardo' _y de como había desarrollado un interés en la actuación.

-Eres una persona con mucha determinación Kyoko-san, ¿Pero realmente pudiste solo dejar que tus sentimientos desaparecieran en cuestión de un instante?

-Realmente no lo sé...Cuando me entere de la verdad fue como si obtuviera un coraje que no sabia que tenia, el odio supongo que fue un modo de autodefensa.

-Explícate por favor...- .¿Modo de autodefensa?

-Me enfoque en mi odio para no sufrir, no quería ser arrastrada por el dolor, la venganza se volvió mi objetivo porque yo...Necesitaba una razón para vivir, una razón por la cual levantarme cada mañana, por que lo cierto esque jamas había tenido una meta propia, todo lo que hacia era por alguien más, quería hacer felices a todas las personas a mi alrededor.

-¿Que ganabas con eso Kyoko-san? ¿Que tipo de autosatisfacción conseguías de esa forma?

-Toda mi vida me había aferrado al amor, creía que si los hacia felices me necesitarían y de esa forma no me dejarían.

-Has sufrido algún abandono ¿No es así?- .El miedo al abandono esta obviamente relacionado a un trauma.

-Cuando era niña mi madre me abandono- .Admitió con desdén.

-¿Que edad tenias?

-6 años- .Realmente era una niña pequeña.

-¿Como era tú relación con ella?

-De lo peor...Mi existencia siempre le ha resultado desagradable- .Me preocupaba el hecho de que ella lo hablara con tanta naturalidad...¿Acaso no le dolía?

-Kyoko-san...¿Como te sientes al respecto?

-Ya estoy acostumbrada- .Eso no respondía mi pregunta.

-Eres tú quien siente tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento. Y nadie puede juzgarte por ello, por eso esta bien si te sientes mal, solo se honesta...

-¿Q-que es lo que hice mal?, ¿Que es lo que esta mal conmigo? ¿Porque no puedo hacer nada bien?, Cosas así solía preguntarme constantemente después de que se fuera.- Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Como lo "Superaste"?

-Me gustaba recurrir a las fantasías, creo que aún lo hago.- Así que de esa forma escapaba de la realidad.

-Ya veo...

-N-nunca pude cumplir sus expectativas...

-No hay nada malo contigo Kyoko-san...

-E-entonces...¿Por que?- Las lagrimas se asomaban por sus grandes ojos ámbar

-No todas las personas valen la pena...

-Realmente odio esto...¿P-porque duele tanto?

-Los niños aman inevitablemente a sus padres, aunque ella haya sido de lo peor, la razón por la que te duele tanto es porque te importa Kyoko-san- .Su mirada estaba llena de dolor, lo más probable es que estaba aceptando el hecho de que tal vez no lo había superado de la forma en que pensaba.

-Si te sientes con ganas de llorar, entonces hazlo, no te reprimas más...

Y durante unos momentos ella se quebró, lloro y lloro pero solo fue durante uno rato hasta que simplemente se detuvo como si hubiera comprendido algo en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Kyoko-san?

-Lo lamento, Hinomoto-san

-¿Que ocurre?- .Me sentía confusa respecto a esta chica.

-Sé que llorar alivia el dolor pero...Yo ya no puedo seguir llorando a 'Esa persona' , porque ella no lo vale, de verdad que no.

-Realmente eres una chica fuerte Kyoko-san.

-¿Usted lo cree?- En sus ojos apareció un brillo infantil.

-He visto personas que no han atravesado ni una cuarta parte de lo que tu sufriste en un estado catastrófico, eres admirable.

-Gracias- Dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Ahora tienes a otras personas ¿No es así?- .Apenas me escucho en su rostro apareció una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Si! Ahora tengo a muchas personas importantes y que realmente se preocupan por mi- .Lucía tan alegre, se repuso rápidamente.

-Eso es increíble...¿Entonces ya has superado tú asunto respecto al amor?- .Cuando me hablo sobre el 'Bastardo' ella me había dicho que dejo de creer en el amor pero al parecer no era tan así.

-Eso estaba relacionado con el Amor romántico...- .Se había puesto tensa de repente.

-¿Entonces no te puedes enamorar?- .Era algo curioso pero no era la primera persona que se rehusaba al amor.

-...

-¿Puede ser que tú...Ya te hayas enamorado?- . En el clavo, se había sonrojado.

-¡No le diga a nadie por favor!- .Grito mientras se ponía de rodillas, que reacción interesante.

-No lo haré, tranquila...

-¡Muchas Gracias!

-Entonces...¿Quien es él? ¿O prefieres referirte a él de alguna forma?

-Sempai,estaría bien...- .¿Su sempai era el que le gustaba?

-Bien, ¿Como superaste tu odio al amor?

-No lo supere, fui dominada- .Interesante punto de vista.

-¿Todavía te es difícil?

-Me habían hecho demasiado daño y temía que me hicieran sufrir de nuevo. Temía que se abrieran mis heridas. Pero es al revés, cuando estoy con él siento como se van curando.

-Eso es bueno...

-Supongo...

-¿Aún te asusta?

-Todo es muy reciente, yo he aceptado ese sentimiento pero eso no significa que me encuentre lista del todo.

-Es bueno enamorarse. Para bien o para mal, suele cambiar a las personas.

-Lo sé, ya lo experimente con él 'Bastardo'

-Kyoko-san...- Quería decírselo antes de que se fuera.

-¿Si?

-Eres una persona increíble, eres fuerte, eres valiente, una chica muy dulce y tienes un gran carácter, eres talentosa, eres fantástica, no dejes que nada ni nadie te haga sentir que no vales lo suficiente y lo más importante no te fuerces, no sientas que tienes que complacer a alguien más que no seas tú misma, eres solo una chica, pero una chica como tú es capas de lo que sea.

Después de aquello el tiempo de la sesión termino, el presidente me había enviado un caso bastante particular, ¿Todos sus actores tenían tantos problemas? Esta chica, Kyoko-san era realmente especial aunque no puedo decir que psicologicamente estaba perfecta, pero es el tipo de persona que puede superar las cosas por su cuenta, tenía una sonrisa especial que solo puedes ver dos o tres veces en la vida, era ese tipo de personas que en el momento que llegan lo cambian todo y te marcan para siempre.

_**Diagnostico**_

_filofobia (Miedo al amor, Superada), Anuptafobia (Miedo de permanecer sola), Cambios drásticos de humor, imprudente, temeraria, impulsiva, incapacidad para aceptar la realidad recurriendo a las fantasías, Obsesiva compulsiva, inestable._

Un caso, definitivamente era un caso bastante particular pero sobre todo ella era sorprendentemente especial.

**Dije que en algún momento lo continuaría XD **

**Solo quería explicar algunas cosas de Kyoko desde mi punto de vista**


End file.
